Various construction, demolition, operation, maintenance, preventive maintenance, and predictive maintenance practices require the inspection of equipment, facilities, and surface and sub-surface features of land. Often these inspections are conducted by an operator using a hand-held, or at least portable, inspection instrument. The purposes of such inspections generally include location if an item of interest and assessment of the operational status of the item. Frequently it is difficult to locate the item, difficult to ensure that the correct item is located, and difficult to collect data that are necessary and sufficient to accurately and completely assess the status of the item. What are needed therefore are improved systems for conducting field surveys.